O olhar da Serpente
by Senhorita Malfoy
Summary: hermione e draco terão de trabalhar juntos no seu ultimo ano em hogwarts... mas o que eles nao desconfiam e que todo o odio pode ser transformado em amor..
1. Um Dia Para Esqueçer

1º Capitulo

Um dia para esquecer

Estava no primeiro dia de Setembro e iria começar mais um ano escolar em Hogwarts, todos deviam estar na plataforma 9 e 3/4 para a partida do expresso de Hogwarts que seria as 11h.

Hermione tinha adormecido nessa manha, e pensado uma carrada de palavrões e feitiços de morte por esse acontecimento –Que sorte a minha, merda, isto não pode estar a acontecer comigo, eu que sempre refilara cm o Ron e o Harry por chegarem atrasados e agora acontece comigo..GRRRRRR o que mais me pode acontecer? E aquelas duas aves raras onde se meteram? – os pensamentos de Hermione vagueavam entre este tipo de coisas enquanto ela procurava um compartimento onde se pudesse sentar visto que não encontrava Harry e Ron.

Ao passar por um compartimento de onde se ouviam gargalhadas e palavrões Hermione reconheceu uma voz que pertencia a pessoa que ela mais odiava, Draco Malfoy.

- Já não basta ter cheagado atrasada, não ter encontrado o Harry e o Ron e ainda tenho que ouvir a voz desta serpente! – deixou escapar Hermione.

Draco viu um vulto na porta e decidiu ver quem era – Ora ora Granger, que fazes tu por estes lados?A escutar as portas? – disse Malfoy com desprezo.

- Cala a boca sua cobra nojenta, achas que teria algum prazer em ouvir a tua voz de sapo?

- Ouvir a minha voz não… mas ver a minha bela cara já é outra coisa não é Granger? – dissera Draco com ar convencido.

Hermione nem queria acreditar no que os seus ouvidos estavam ouvir, sentiu uma fúria que vinha do estômago ate a garganta e berrou:

- VER A TUA CARA? VER A TUA CARA? PRA QUE? PRA TER PESADELOS?

- Pesadelos ou sonhos molhados? – disse Malfoy entre gargalhadas.

- SONHOS MOLHADOS? SONHOS MOLHADOS? AHAHAHAHA – gritara Hermione fingido uma gargalhada – Ve la se queres levar um murro como no terceiro ano!

Malfoy pareceu picar-se com a provocação de Hermione e num impulso pegou nos ombros da morena e encostou-a a parede. Olhou-a com raiva, uma raiva que podia ser transmitida por todo aquele olhar, por aqueles olhos de um azul acinzentado que não passou despercebido a Hermione o que lhe causou um arrepio na espinha por a intensidade daquele olhar.

- Achas que tenho medo… sangue de lama? – dissera Draco deixando transparecer toda a sua raiva.

A morena sentia-se num estado de transe devido aquele olhar, mas as palavras "sangue de lama" fizeram-na despertar e dar um empurrão em Draco que se encontrava a poucos centímetros da sua cara.

Seguiu novamente a procura de um compartimento onde se pudesse instalar, mas ao passar por outros compartimentos pode ver que vários rostos a miravam por terem ouvido a discussão no corredor e Hermione so conseguia pensar – Este dia não me pode correr pior.

Estando quase a chegar ao fim do comboio finalmente descobre um compartimento onde se pode sentar, ao entrar Hermione depara-se com um grupo de alunos possivelmente do primeiro ano por as caras apreensivas com que estes se encontravam, então sentou-se e pode ter alguns minutos de paz ate chegar a Hogwarts.

- Menina menina menina, acorde! Estamos em Hogwarts e já não se encontra ninguém no comboio! – dissera uma voz que ao mesmo tempo abanava Hermione para que esta despertasse.

Ela acordou sobressaltada sem saber bem ao certo o que se passava e por nem se ter apercebido que tinha adormecido, foi então que ela percebeu que era a única que se encontrava no expresso de Hogwarts e que já era noite, e olhando para o relógio percebeu que estava novamente atrasada, para selecção das casas – Merda eu devo ter roubado as cuecas de Merlin para ele estar tão contra mim – dissera Hermione apressando-se para chegar ao castelo.

No salão comum encontrava-se Ron que já ia no segundo prato e Harry sentado ao seu lado que olhava incessantemente para a grande porta.

- Ron não achas estranho a Hermione ainda não ter chegado? – perguntara Harry olhando para Ron que se encontrava a devorar duas pernas de frango.

Mas nesse momento entra uma Hermione completamente encharcada chamando atenção de todos e ouvindo risos vindo da mesa dos Slytherin para onde ela evitou olhar.

- HERBIGUIONE OUNDE ESTABVAS? QRIAS MATGARGNOS DO COGAÇAO? – dissera Ron com a boca completamente cheia e a disparar frango por todos os lados, o que fez Parvati desviar-se de Ron, e Ginny fazer cara de nojo para o irmão.

- Ron… - começara Hermione aparentado uma certa calma – se alguma vez na tua vida adormeceres e acordares com um humor de cão, chegares atrasado a King's Cross, encontrares e discutires com o filha da puta que mais odeias, ou seja,o Malfoy, não encontrares os teus amigos, adormeceres no comboio, apanhares chuva e chegares atrasado NOVAMENTE – frisou o "novamente" com raiva – á selecção e perceberes que já foi feita e ainda encontrares um palhaço a comer como um cavalo chamado Ronald Weasley fala comigo!

Ron ficara mudo e de olhos esbugalhados com a reacção da amiga, e esta por sua vez não dera conta que despertara a atenção da sua mesa inteira. – Merlin eu juro que não te roubei as cuecas, não me faças sofrer mais. – implorou uma Hermione desesperada.

Depois deste surto de raiva Hermione começou a comer e a falar um pouco mais aliviada com os seus amigos e a contarem as novidades das férias.

Dumbledor levantou-se da sua cadeira o que fez os alunos voltarem a sua atenção pra ele e o salão ficar em silêncio.

- Caros alunos, desculpem a interrupção deste maravilhoso jantar, mas tenho algo a comunicar aos alunos do 7º ano. Em conversa com os professores desta magnifica escola tivemos uma brilhante ideia, como já é frequente são realizadas varias festas ao longo do ano no castelo entre outras actividades, mas ao longo deste ano estas iniciativas serão organizadas por vocês, alunos do 7º ano, e de forma especifica, ou seja, cada casa se juntará com outra e trabalharam em conjunto durante o ano, isto terá também influencia nas vossas notas finais e nos pontos das equipas.

As equipas já estão organizadas, Gryffindor trabalhará com Slytherin e Ranvenclaw com Hufflepuff – dito isto ouviu-se imensos gritos de pretexto de ambas as casas(Gryffindor e Slytherin), e Hermione so conseguia pensar em maldições imperdoáveis, mas o pior ainda estava pra vir.

Dumbledor continuara com o seu discurso mas já poucos alunos lhe davam atenção pois muitos não concordavam com a junção de casas e faziam algazarra em sinal de pretexto.

As atenções só se voltaram pra ele novamente quando este anunciou os novos monitores chefes de cada casa.

Hermione que há muito esperava este cargo fora nomeada monitora chefe dos Gryffindor, recebera muitos aplausos da sua casa e assobios de gozo dos Slytherin, mas perante o dia que ela tinha tido, esta noticia quase a fazia esquecer disso.

Draco tinha sido nomeado monitor chefe dos Slytherin, o que voltou a deixar Hermione extremamente furiosa – Aquela doninha oxigenada tinha que me voltar a estragar o dia – disse Hermione baixinho, deitando um olhar para a mesa dos Slytherin ao qual Draco retribuiu com uma aceno de mão o que fez Hermione voltar novamente a sua atenção para Dumbledor.

O director estava agora a explicar que os monitores chefes de cada equipa iriam trabalhar juntos na organização das festas, os restantes alunos apenas iriam realizar aquilo que os monitores dissessem.

- As duas festas mais proximas são o baile de Halloween – continuava Dumbledore – que será organizado pelos monitores chefes dos Ranvenclaw e Hufflepuff – ficando assim a passagem de ano entregue as casas Slytherin e Gryffindor.

Isto fez Hermione estremecer, porque significava que teria que trabalhar em conjunto com Malfoy e que teria de passar agora grande parte do tempo com ele o que a deixava ainda mais furiosa – Apetece-me lançar um crucio no Dumbledor e um avada no Malfoy – cuspiu Hermione com raiva o que fez voltar as atenções de Harry, Ron e Ginny.

- Calma Hermione, pensa que es mais inteligente que aquela serpente e que sempre que puderes lanças um feitiço no Malfoy que ele ate há-de cuspir sapos – disse Ginny numa tentativa de animar a amiga.

E logo Harry e Ron correram também em socorro da amiga – É Hermione, se ele te fizer algo mau tem que ajustar contas connosco.

Estes comentários dos amigos não fizeram em nada melhorar o humor e as sensações que assolavam Hermione.

Os monitores chefes começaram então a reunir os alunos do primeiro ano para lhe indicarem o caminho para os dormitórios.

Hermione já estava a dirigir-se para o seu quarto de monitora chefe, quando encontra no corredor um grupo de alunos do segundo ano – O que pensam vocês que estão a fazer? Já passa da hora de recolher, quero-vos imediatamente nos dormitórios se não serei obrigada a levar-vos ao director para um castigo bem severo! – dissera Hermione.

-Mas… - começou um dos alunos

- NÃO HÁ MAS NEM MEIO MAS! JÁ! FORA DAQUI VOCÊS TODOS – gritou uma Hermione completamente histérica e fora de si.

Os alunos ficaram de tal modo assustados que correram o mais depressa que puderam até as suas respectivas casas.

Hermione continuara então o seu caminho mas ao virar um corredor em direcção as escadas para o seu dormitório foi de encontrão com alguém que logo reconheceu.

- Vê por onde andas sangue de lama!

- Malfoy!

- Sim eu mesmo Granger, então diz-me como te sentes agora que vamos passar muito tempo juntos ? Ansiosa por poderes olhar todos os dias para a minha maravilhosa cara?

- Morre – foi apenas o que Hermione conseguira dizer e sem mais conversa subiu em direcção ao seu quarto.

Já na sua cama ela pensava o quanto era bom estar deitada, depois de um dia como este.

- Este dia foi para esquecer – disse Hermione suspirando e dito isto caiu num sono profundo.


	2. As Borboletas Escarlates e o Duelo

2º Capitulo

As borboletas escarlates e o Duelo

Estava um dia nublado e ameaçava chuver, o que não deixava transparecer a luz do dia por entre as cortinas da janela do quarto de Hermione.

Hermione acordou, encontrava-se num estado ainda sonolento, e pretendia cochilar mais uns minutos antes das primeiras aulas; começaram-lhe a vir á memoria os acontecimentos do dia anterior, e o seu novo posto em Hogwarts.

Hermione estava novamente a pegar no sono, visto ainda faltar uma hora para ela ter de se levantar, foi quando de repente, ouviu um estrondo vindo do quarto ao lado que a fez saltar da cama num impulso, o barulho vinha do quarto de Draco.

- Mas o que é isto? O que é que aquele doido pensa que esta a fazer a uma hora destas? Uma guerra civil? MALFOYYYYY! – gritara Hermione – mas que ideia foi esta de nos porem os quartos um ao lado do outro? Tudo bem que vamos trabalhar em conjunto mas podíamos sempre encontrar-nos na bibliote… - Hermione não teve tempo de terminar a frase devido a um novo estrondo vindo do quarto de Draco seguido de gritos de euforia o que fazia ainda mais barulho deixando a Gryffindor ainda mais furiosa que se levantou num ímpeto de raiva e se dirigia de varinha na mão a porta do quarto de Malfoy.

- Aquele maldito slytherin vai-me pagar por não me deixar dormir e nem sequer pensar em paz – dizia Hermione dirigindo-se ao quarto dele.

Chegando lá deu três murros na porta e gritou:

- Seu slytherin desgraçado! O que pensas que estas a fazer as 6h da manha? Já não se pode dormir em paz neste castelo? Abre já a merda desta porta para que eu possa lançar-te um feitiço!

Ao que Draco obedeceu ao pedido dela, visto que não desperdiçava uma boa oportunidade para discutir com Hermione.

- Então Granger ansiosa por me veres logo pela manha? Ou esse ninho de ratos que tens na cabeça não te deixou dormir? – picou Draco.

Hermione perante a situação ficou no seu limite de fúria e começou a gritar e a esbracejar insultos a Malfoy – SUA COBRA NOJENTA O QUE PENSAS QUE ES PARA ME INSULTARES E ACORDARES LOGO PELA MANHA? ENTAO NÃO RESPONDES?

Draco ia responder-lhe da mesma maneira quando reparou no que Hermione trazia vestido, uns calções muito curtinhos, uns três palmos acima do joelho, e estava apenas de soutien, o olhar de Draco perdia-se entre as pernas e a cintura bem definida e dando também uma olhadela uns bons centímetros abaixo de pescoço da morena –Ate que ela é.. "comestível" ? – pensou Draco, mas logo deu um abanão de cabeça para afastar esses pensamentos, e também ajudou o facto de estar uma Hermione completamente em histeria a sua frente a gritar á mais de 5m, mas Draco via-se forçado a olhar novamente para o corpo de Hermione, e foi quando esta reparou que estava a um bom bocado a falar sozinha e protestou: - Estas a olhar pra onde? – ao que Draco respondeu olhando-a de cima a baixo.

Foi então que Hermione se apercebeu que com a pressa e com a raiva de sair do quarto se esqueceu de vestir o robe. Isto deixou-a verdadeiramente constrangida e envergonhada e as suas faces perante esta situação adoptaram um tom avermelhado – Eu… - começou uma Hermione a gaguejar – A culpa foi tua! Foi por causa de ti que saí a pressa do quarto! – disse Hermione tentando desculpar-se.

-Granger – disse Draco abrindo os braços mostrando o peito bem definido – achas que me causas alguma sensação assim vestida? – disse Draco com desprezo.

Mas agora era a vez de Hermione estar com o olhar perdido no peito de Draco – aquele corpo… ate é "comestível".. ? – pensou Hermione lembrando-se de seguida que tinha uma resposta a dar a Draco.

- E já olhas-te bem pra ti com esse corpo de lesma pranha?

- O que é que me chamas-te sua asquerosa?

- LESMA PRANHA, NOJENTO, CARA DE CU RAXADO,

FILHO DE UMA EGUA!

- E tu? Quem julgas que és para vires bater a porta do meu quarto, falares comigo nesse tom, insultares-me e estar quase nua? – disse Draco sabendo que esta ultima parte ia deixar novamente Hermione envergonhada.

- Eu.. eu.. – gaguejava novamente Hermione envergonhada por estar na frente de Malfoy de shortinhos e soutien – eu nunca tinha vindo bater a tua porta se não me tivesses acordado com aquela barulheira toda! – disse Hermione recuperando o folgo.

- Azar o teu, estava a procura de uma coisa importante – e dito isto fechou-lhe a porta na cara.

Após ter fechado a porta Draco guardou o objecto que procurava e riu-se para consigo próprio pensando – ate que aquela sangue de lama é "comestível" - dito isto tomou banho e apressou-se para ir tomar o pequeno almoço.

Já no salão principal encontrava-se Hermione com Harry e Ron que lhe perguntavam o porque daquele mau humor, ao que ela ignorava. Acabaram de tomar o pequeno almoço e dirigiram-se as masmorras onde iam ter uma aula de poções com o seboso do Snape, mas ao menos seria com os Ravenclaw o que melhorou um pouco o humor de Hermione saber que não veria Malfoy.

- Alguem sabe como se prepara a poção para o crescimento de ossos? – perguntou Snape ignorando o braço de Hermione que estava levantado.

Hermione ignorou o ocorrido pois durante estes 7 anos tinha sido sempre assim, tocou para a saída e os alunos de Gryffindor encaminharam-se para a próxima aula que seria defesa contra a magia negra em conjunto cm os Slytherin.

- Hoje é segunda feira! É dia de duelo na defesa contra a magia negra! Que Merlin queira que o meu par no duelo seja o Blaise, ainda não me esqueci daquela bludger que ele me mandou á cabeça no ano passado – disse Ron coçando o cocuruto.

Chegando a sala de aula o professor decide que só iria haver um duelo e os restantes alunos teriam de fazer um relatório sobre o que estava incorrecto.

Os alunos encontravam-se ansiosos para quem iria disputar o duelo e já se faziam apostas de quem iria disputar quem, Ron continuava com a sua teoria de que queria ser ele o escolhido juntamente com Blaise para por a sua vingança em prática.

O professor disse aos alunos para fazerem duas filas, de um lado os Gryffindor e do lado oposto os Slytherin, os alunos obedeceram e puseram-se de lados opostos frente a frente.

O professor foi ate ao armário e quando se virou para as duas casas trazia uma pequena caixinha azul cheia de borboletas que voavam lá dentro.

Quando o professor abriu a caixa, borboletas vermelhas, um vermelho escarlate, saíram voando pela sala de aula, deixando os alunos a procura delas entre o tecto, conforme as borboletas voavam elas iam mudando de cor de acordo com a respectiva casa que passava, algumas já mudavam para verde, e outras permaneciam em vermelho.

Hermione perguntava-se o que seria aquilo, quando se lembrou que lera um livro sobre borboletas escarlates que sentiam os sentimentos das pessoas, seja esse sentimento bom ou mau.

Não – pensara Hermione assustada – será que é mesmo isso? Se as borboletas sentirem os sentimentos é possível que me junte a mim e a Malfoy que somos os que provavelmente tememos ficar juntos.. – não pode ser! – raciocinava uma Hermione em pânico.

- Mas também... é possível que junte o Harry e o Malfoy, que se odeiam ainda mais, mas ultimamente é com o Malfoy com quem tenho destilado mais ódio e ele provavelmente a mesma coisa comigo... – dizia Hermione num sussuro cada vez mais assustada.

Todos agora olhavam para as borboletas que voltavam para a caixa, começaram a formar letras que se misturavam, então o primeiro nome saiu… HERMIONE.

Hermione sentia o seu coração a disparar pois sabia o que lhe vinha pelo caminho, ela apenas olhava fixamente prendendo um pouco a respiração, Ron e Harry que se encontravam ao seu lado também estavam receosos, fora o resto dos alunos que estavam em total silêncio.

Então saiu o segundo nome… DRACO.

Pronto, o que Hermione temia naquele momento acabara de acontecer, o duelo iria ser dela e de Malfoy, Draco por seu lado também se encontrava apreensivo, mas tentava aparentar calma e segurança.

- Pronto, já temos os dois alunos que vão fazer o duelo hoje, a escolha foi feita, podem subir para a plataforma de duelos e porem-se em posição – disse o professor fazendo sinal a Draco e Hermione para subirem para a plataforma.

Enquanto subiam para a plataforma o coração de ambos disparava

de nervosismo. Draco e Hermione aproximaram-se um do outro para fazerem a vénia – Assustada Granger? – disse Malfoy com um sorriso malicioso – Isso querias tu – respondeu Hermione com um olhar cheio de raiva. Viraram-se de costas um para o outro e deram 6 passos na direcção oposta, voltaram a virar-se ficando frente a frente. Draco lança o primeiro feitiço:

- EXPELLIARMUS – lançara Draco a Hermione.

-PROTEGO - ripostou Hermione mostrando ter um grande reflexo.

Foi então a vez de Hermione ser a primeira a lançar um feitiço e ela tinha um em mente que com certeza iria provocar um bom par de risadas, com uma rapidez impressionante apontou a varinha e gritou:

- DENSAUGEO – uma faísca amarela saiu da ponta da varinha de Hermione e acertou em cheio Draco na cara, e logo de seguida provocou a risada geral.

O feitiço que Hermione lançara a Draco fez com os dentes dele crescessem bastante, Hermione podia ouvir Ron quase a cair para o chão de tanto rir, enquanto Draco ficava vermelho de vergonha – DRACOOO – chamou Pansy Parkinson – Pareces mesmo um coelhinho fofinho não me queres ir levar os ovinhos da pascoa ao meu quarto? – exclamou a rapariga com um ar maroto não se contendo e deixando escapar uma gargalhada estridente, o que fez com que Draco ficasse ainda mais vermelho.

Draco completamente irritado com o feitiço que Hermione lhe tinha lançado riposta violentamente e grita – INCENDIO – uma chama vermelho alaranjado sai da varinha dele em direcção a Hermione e esta quase não tem tempo de se proteger, ainda assim grita – AQUAMENTI - e uma luz azul sai da varinha de Hermione apagando as labaredas que queimavam a plataforma onde eles estavam e que por pouco tinha atingido Hermione. Depois das chamas se terem extinguido Hermione esqueceu por momentos o duelo e começou a gritar com Draco – Oh minha ratazana loira, o que é que te passou pela cabeça para lançares um Incendio numa aula, e se começasse tudo a arder? Draco Malfoy tu és um desgraçado irresponsável tens de começar a pensar nas consequências dos teus actos e… - Hermione foi interrompida por Malfoy – Granger será que eu ouvi bem? tu disseste minha? Fugiu-te a boca para a verdade não é? Querias que eu fosse teu não é Granger? Mas olha que isso é uma coisa difícil de acontecer já que eu não dou importância a gente como tu! – Hermione ficou verde de raiva e ripostou cm um – BOLIBARBUS – e fez com que uma cadeira fosse arremessada contra Draco. Este caiu no chão com o impacto da cadeira mas parecia não ter ficado aleijado e respondeu-lhe – LOCOMOTO MORTIS – o que fez com que Hermione não se conseguisse mexer do sitio onde se encontrava durante uns segundos, mas logo que pode gritou – ARESTO MOMENTUM – que fez com Draco ficasse também preso no mesmo sitio por alguns segundos.

-Terminou o duelo! – disse o professor - Muito bem para os dois, estiveram excelentes! Muito bem, 50 pontos para Gryffindor e 50 pontos para Slytherin! Podem sair.

Os alunos começaram a dirigir-se para fora da sala de aula, Hermione juntou-se a Harry e Ron que lhe deram os parabéns por ter-se desempenhado tão bem quando ouviram três vozes em entusiasmo – HERMIONE! Foste fantástica – disse Ginny agarrando-se ao pescoço da amiga – Pois foste, eu diria mesmo que nem Beedle o bardo ou a coelha Babita eram capazes de tais coisas… - disse Luna cm o seu ar aluado o que fez com Harry e Ron segurassem o riso, e por ultimo foi a vez de Neville – Hermione foste realmente fantástica, muitos parabéns!

Hermione mal conseguia falar com os comentários dos amigos – Hey malta calma, não foi nada que vocês não consigam fazer também, ainda por cima quando se trata do Malfoy… – A propósito – interrompeu Ron – aquele feitiço do densaugeo foi o melhor – perante o comentário de Ron todos começaram a rir e seguiram rumo para a seguinte aula.

As aulas da parte da tarde correram todas bem, e Hermione conseguiu mais uns pontos para os Gryffindor o que a animou para o resto da tarde.


	3. Azul no Castanho,Castanho no Azul

3º Capitulo

Azul no castanho, castanho no azul

HERMIGIONE – disse Ron com a boca cheia de comida – passaga-me essga tragvessega de batatas fgitas.

Hermione riu-se perante a situação passando a travessa de batatas a Ron.

O jantar estava a decorrer normalmente e Hermione conversava com Ginny e com Neville quando uma coruja irrompe pela mesa pousando a frente de Hermione e dando-lhe uma bicadinha no dedo mindinho, para ela lhe retirar o pequeno envelope que estava preso na pata.

Draco que se encontrava a folhear um livro de capa preta com letras prateadas e não deixava que ninguém visse o conteúdo das paginas tendo quase o livro colado ao nariz, quando sentiu uma cotovelada do seu amigo Jack Millinton.

- O que se passa para me estares a acotovelar assim? –perguntou Draco meio mal-humorado.

- Está uma coruja parada a tua frente caso não tenhas reparado – respondeu Jack vendo o mau humor de Draco que teimava em não largar o livro.

Draco levantou os olhos do livro, e franzindo o sobrolho olhou para a pequena pata da coruja que se encontrava a sua frente e fechando o livro no colo, retirou o pequeno envelope, leu e apressou-se a sair do salão.

Draco percorria os corredores em direcção ao gabinete de McGonagall e ao passar por um grupo de alunas do 6º ano despertou risinhos histéricos em todas elas.

Draco vestia calças pretas, uma camisa branca justa e com os dois primeiros botões desapertados, por cima levava a capa preta dos Slytherin que esvoaçava ao passo que ele andava. Draco estava realmente fantastico, mudado desde do primeiro ano, estava mais alto e encorpado, o seu corpo ficara mais definido devido a pratica de quidditch, Draco era desejado por a maioria das raparigas, era o rapaz mais cobiçado de Hogwarts, o seu cabelo loiro platina e o seus olhos azuis cinza causavam muitos suspiros nas meninas.

Draco estava a aproximar-se do gabinete de McGonagall quando vê Hermione dirigir-se para o mesmo sitio vinda de outro corredor.

- Que fazes aqui cabeça de esfregão? – disse Draco querendo irritar Hermione.

- Não tens nada a ver com isso loiro asqueroso – respondeu a morena no mesmo tom.

- Tenho pois, porque a partir do momento em que estas a escassos metros de mim e a poluir o meu ar, com esse teu sangue nojento, é natural que queira saber o que fazes no mesmo sitio que eu – alfinetou Draco

- Olha aqui Malfoy… - começara Hermione mas não tivera tempo de acabar, a porta do gabinete abrira-se e ouviu-se a voz de McGonagall a manda-los entrar.

O dois entraram no gabinete e encontraram McGonagall sentada atrás da secretaria.

- Sentem-se – disse McGonagall e Hermione e Draco ocuparam os respectivos lugares.

- Chamei-vos aqui para vos dar as indicações para a festa de passagem de ano.

Isto fez Hermione contorcer-se na cadeira porque isso fazia-a lembrar-se que teria que trabalhar com Draco.

- Não será permitido bebidas alcoólicas, nem substancias vindas da loja dos gémeos Weasley's, alunos do primeiro e segundo ano terão de recolher aos dormitórios a 0h30, e vocês monitores serão responsáveis por isso. Haverá também um grande baile, onde todos estarão que estar vestidos a rigor e serão eleitos o rei e a rainha da noite, a decoração e os eventos dessa noite fica ao vosso critério – termionou McGongall deitando um olhar aos dois.

- Alguma duvida? – perguntou a professora.

Ambos abanaram a cabeça em sinal de negação, mas os pensamentos de ambos invadiam-lhes a mente.

- Que seca ter que desperdiçar o meu tempo a trabalhar com esta sangue de lama – pensou Draco cerrando os punhos.

- Não acredito que vou ter que aturar esta doninha oxigenada durante 3 meses ate a passagem de ano – foi a vez de Hermione pensar.

- Então podem sair, tenham uma boa noite – disse McGonagall.

Os dois dirigiram-se para a saída do gabinete e ao passarem pela porta acotovelaram-se para ver quem conseguia sair primeiro.

- Andas sempre a tentar andar colada a mim Granger! – dissera Draco com ar arrogante sabendo que ia irritar Hermione.

- E tu és a coisa mais feia e convencida que eu conheço!

- Mas tu tentas sempre agarrar-me…

- E tu andas sempre a tentar a sorte e a brincar com a tua vida estou capaz de… - De que cabeça de vassoura? De me agarrar ? ou quem sabe… beijar? – interrompera Malfoy

Eles discutiam enquanto se dirigiam para os seus respectivos quartos.

- Beijar-te? A ti? Preferia beijar um troll! – disse Hermione com ar de nojo.

- E tu por acaso achas-te mesmo que eu te deixava beijar-me? Nunca! Nunca na vida beijaria uma sangue de lama.

Hermione já estava a perder a paciência e num impulso de raiva levanta a mão e da uma bofetada em Malfoy e diz com os olhos a faiscarem de raiva e num tom de voz baixo e autoritário – Nunca mais na tua vida, voltes a chamar-me sangue de lama.

Draco num impulso de raiva também, por aquilo que ela dissera e fizera, pegou-lhe nos ombros e encostou-a a parede pressionando o seu corpo sobre o dela de modo a que Hermione mal se conseguisse mexer.

Draco tremia de raiva e tinha a sua cara a poucos centímetros da cara de Hermione, ia gritar-lhe e humilha-lha, dizer-lhe uma carrada de palavrões, mas quando cruzou o olhar no dela não foi capaz de falar nada, a intensidade do olhar dela, daquele castanho profundo, deixava-o sem reacção provocando-lhe uma sensação estranha. Draco ao fugir dos seus olhos avistou os lábios dela, tinham uma tonalidade avermelhada e um contorno bem perfeito, e ele nunca pensou que Hermione tivesse uma boca tão perfeita e que neste momento ele só tinha vontade de…

Hermione sentia-se assustada, mas ao olhar naqueles olhos quase cinza, esqueceu-se de tudo o que havia a sua volta, sentia-se novamente em estado de transe como no expresso de Hogwarts devido aquele olhar intenso, aquele azul que fazia Hermione sentir arrepios na espinha, calafrios a percorrem-lhe o corpo, o olhar de Draco, azul no castanho, era como uma luz que lhe atravessava a alma.

Hermione enquanto se perdia naquele olhar reparou o quanto as feições de Draco eram perfeitas, não pareciam humanas, e a boca dele…

Draco passou a mão no rosto dela, um rosto que naquele momento lhe parecia belo, onde Hermione era bela, deslizou a mão para o pescoço apertando levemente, aproximando-se dela.

Hermione sentia o seu corpo pulsar, mas não era capaz de quebrar o momento, também ela estava envolvida, sentia a boca dele a escassos milímetros da dela e ambas as respirações estavam ofegantes, conseguia sentir a respiração dele e isso deixava-a cada vez mais indefesa.

Draco estava prestes a fazer algo que á escassos minutos tinha dito que nunca iria fazer "Nunca! Nunca na vida beijaria uma sangue de lama!" este pensamento fez Draco afastar-se lentamente do rosto dela – Não te voltes a aproximar de mim… - disse Draco com a respiração ainda ofegante e ainda se encontrava bem próximo da cara de Hermione, dito isto Draco subiu as escadas em direcção ao seu quarto.

Ao ouvir estas palavras Hermione acorda do estado em que se encontrava, queria arranjar uma explicação para o que se tinha passado a uns minutos atrás, não conseguia pensar direito, sentia-se como se tivesse levado com uma bludger na cabeça e chocalhado todos os pensamentos dela.

Hermione fitava agora o local por onde a momentos Draco tinha desaparecido, encontrava-se extremamente confusa com o que se tinha passado e seguiu em direcção ao seu quarto.

Draco encontrava-se já na sua cama, onde andava as voltas tentando dormir, mas os pensamentos sobre o recente acontecimento não o deixavam dormir.

- Merda, onde é que eu estava com a cabeça para agarra-la e encosta-la a parede e quase beij… nem quero tocar nesta palavra. Por causa daquele ninho de ratos não consigo dormir.

Mas ao fechar os olhos veio-lhe de novo a imagem do rosto de Hermione próximo do dele, a boca tão vermelha e tão perfeita, tão indefesa e que ele so queria… - De novo este pensamento não – dito isto virou-se pró lado a espera que o sono chegasse.

Hermione que também já se encontrava deitada tentava arranjar possíveis soluções para o que se tinha passado o porque de ter ficado como que hipnotizada por aquele olhar – Ele é tão… lindo – dizia Hermione com o olhar preso no tecto – O que é que tou a dizer? Nãooo, tou doente so posso, devo ter bebido sumo de abóbora podre e esta a atrofiar com o meu sistema nervoso, só pode! – dizia uma Hermione atordoada.

Passados minutos virou-se para o lado a espera que o sono chegasse.

Os sonhos de ambos giraram em torno dos acontecimentos dessa noite, azul no castanho, castanho no azul.


End file.
